Broken
by rineren
Summary: Before he had a chance to tell Miyuki how he felt, he catches him together with Furuya. Now, carrying an unbearable pain and a broken heart, Eijun tries to forget about the person he once loved.
1. Chapter 1

**Diamond no Ace**

_Well, this was suppose to be a oneshot, but I kept getting requests from several people to continue this and well, I eventually gave in. Then, by the time I finally get rid of all my DNA feels, I feel like everyone is going to be tired of my writing. I have trouble now writing anything that isn't Diamond no Ace related. For example, instead of writing Eren, I end up writing Eijun have way through. Yeah, it's pretty bad._

_Anyways, so here's another story and I'm sorry that it's kind of painful. Like always, DNA does not belong to me and neither does the cover image. If you would like the source, please tell me and I will gladly give it to you. Also, I'm sure you've noticed, but I'm not good at coming up with story titles or summaries. _

* * *

**Broken**

**Chapter 1**

Hot tears were streaming down his face as he hid behind the door. He clasped his hand over his mouth, hoping they wouldn't hear his cries or his heart breaking into millions of pieces. His trembling legs became weak and he suddenly fell to his knees. He slammed his fist against the ground while his tears continued on. The pain was just so unbearable.

A part of him couldn't believe what was going on. He wanted to stomp right in there and punch both of them right in the face. He wanted to scream, pull them apart, but he knew he would never gather enough nerve to do such a thing. It wasn't any of his business and he wasn't even suppose to be there anyways. Even so, he just couldn't accept it and it tore him apart to see them so attached to one another. His nightmare was happening, but he never thought it would hurt this much. Furuya had stole away the only person he had grown to admire and love.

The night was cold and harsh, but he couldn't move from his spot. His body was frozen stiff, his lips quivering to the sound of the loud panting that was coming from inside the gym. Eijun snapped his eyes shut and slowly covered his ears with his hands. He wanted run to his dorm and hide underneath his warm bed sheets. He didn't want to hear them anymore. He didn't want to hear their loud and out of breath whispers. He didn't want to see them exchanging their internal feelings on one another. However, the sight of them together was engraved in his mind to the point where he couldn't even move.

He had stepped out his dorm room to stretch and to toss the ball around before he went to sleep. Then, he happened to spot Miyuki outside and he tried to call him, but he was too far away for him to hear. Wondering where he was going at such an hour, Eijun decided to follow him. Miyuki was quietly heading to the gym where Furuya was patiently waiting for him.

Unsure what was going on, Eijun stayed by the door and watched them suspiciously. He figured that Miyuki and Furuya were going to practice some more since he couldn't think of any other reason for them to meet up so late at night. With that in mind, Eijun was just about to throw a tantrum and exclaim that he want to practice with them too, when he suddenly noticed Miyuki standing awfully close to Furuya, their faces only a couple of inches apart. Neither of them said anything, but they were both gazing into each others eyes.

Eijun silently gulped, his palms nervously sweating as he grabbed the door. He bit his lips as his heart thudded loudly with anxiousness. He started asking himself millions of questions as Furuya and Miyuki got even closer to one another. His eyes started getting teary when he saw Miyuki giving Furuya one of his killer smiles. Then, he slowly lifted his hand and calmly placed it over Furuya's cheek. Miyuki kept it there while his other hand silently slipped under Furuya's shirt. After that, Furuya looked away, a slight blush forming on his face. Miyuki laughed and called him childish before he turned him in his direction again. Furuya said something back in return before they smashed their lips on one other.

That's when Eijun's tears escaped from his eyes as he watched in horror what they were both doing. He reached out his hand as his mind screamed for them to stop. His mouth had suddenly gone dry, though. His voice was gone and the only thing he could do was cry in silence as he watched Miyuki, his catcher, make out with someone else.

Even though it burned, Eijun turned to look inside the darkish room once again. Their hands were intertwined with one another and Miyuki was already slightly on top of Furuya, his face buried deep in his neck. Furuya groaned and suddenly tried to push Miyuki away, but that's when Miyuki tightly grabbed his wrists and pushed him against the wall, pinning him in between it. Miyuki caressed his face once again before he started undoing Furuya's pants.

Eijun was crying nonstop by then, unable to keep in the pain that was forming within him. He just couldn't stand it and he didn't want to believe the sight that stood before him. He took deep breaths as he lowered his head even more. His forehead was now hitting the ground while he kept hitting the cold dirt with his fist. He was so angry and yet, so hurt by everything. He had a list of regrets with Miyuki being the first of it.

He should have told him how he felt from the start. He hesitated and now he was paying the price. Miyuki didn't like him. His feelings were clearly one sided and there was just no way he could compete against Furuya. He was the one Miyuki wanted. He was the one that was able to capture Miyuki's heart and attention. He didn't stand a chance. It was over. He had lost him.

Still, how was he suppose to forget him when he saw him everyday? How was he going to get through the day after knowing what was really going on between Miyuki and Furuya? How was he going to avoid hating his own teammate? He wanted to be with Miyuki. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and tell him how much he really needed him. He wanted to tell him that he didn't only depend on him as a catcher. Despite his arrogant attitude, Eijun grew to love him and before he knew it, he became the owner of his thoughts.

Trying to stand up again, Eijun turned to look inside again only to find them more into each other than before. They were done kissing and while Furuya leaned against the wall with a flustered embarrassed face, Miyuki was kneeling on the ground with his mouth busy as ever.

With a torn and broken heart, Eijun quickly turned away as his knees collapsed on him once again. He just couldn't move and he knew that it wasn't because of his exhausted body. He stayed in that position for a few more seconds while Furuya's loud moans echoed through his ears. Snapping his eyes shut, Eijun found the strength to stand up and run.

He didn't want to be there. He didn't want to hear Furuya and Miyuki whispering each others names. Eijun kept running and before he knew it, he was standing on the field under the cloudy and rather chilly sky. He was breathing loudly, his heart pounding rapidly, his hands trembling violently. His tears kept on flowing even though he desperately tried to wipe them away with his sleeve. He didn't want anyone to see him this way because then he would have to give explanations and he didn't want to mention what he had just seen. He wanted to erase that from his mind and never think about it again.

It was useless however. The image had already been imprinted in his mind. He knew he would never be able to forget such a thing. He hated himself for it. He had come to Seidou to play baseball and to represent his old friends from back home. He wasn't suppose develop feelings for his catcher. Looking back at the gym, Eijun wondered what Furuya and Miyuki were doing now. Whatever it was, they probably had no idea that he had caught sight of them.

Sniffling some more, Eijun decided to head back to his dorm room even though he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He was tired, but after everything that he had seen, he doubted he would be able to rest at all. The one thing he wanted after all was to be Miyuki arms. For the first time, he wanted to be Furuya's place.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Diamond no Ace**

_I could wait a day to post the next chapter, but I'm not. I mean have it written and if I don't post it now, it will probably stay in my drafts for weeks. Still, as of right now, I have no idea where this story is going. I guess we'll have to see what I come up with in the next couple of days or so. However, if you have any suggestions please feel free to message me. Or maybe you can leave it in the reviews? And yeah, I've seen too many soap opreas in my life. _

_Anyways, thanks for checking out this story and please excuse my grammatical errors!_

* * *

**Broken**

**Chapter 2**

He couldn't stop thinking about it and the whole scene seemed to be engraved in his mind. His chest was filled with a horrid pain that he was unable to get rid of. It was burning, crushing him, tearing him into millions of pieces. He just hadn't expected to see them together. He never thought that they felt so strongly toward one another. Meanwhile, he was living in a stupid illusion, believing that maybe one day Miyuki would be able to correspond to his feelings. However, his dreams were suddenly crushed by something that was worse than a nightmare.

It angered him and yet, he didn't have the strength to say anything about it. He could only sit around and swallow the hurtful pain he was going through. He had cried himself to sleep and he tried to skip class with the excuse of not feeling well. He just wanted to stay in his room alone. He didn't want to see Miyuki or Furuya. He didn't want to see anyone because he knew that at some point he would break into tears. Despite his efforts, Kuramochi dragged him from under his bedsheets and made him to go to class.

Eijun was forced to get up, but the smile he usually carried was gone from his face. He went through the day like he always did and everyone around quickly noticed that something was wrong. Haruno came to him before class even bagan. She asked him if he was okay, but he simply nodded his head and hoped she would leave. He didn't want to open his mouth because he was afraid his dreaded torment would slip out. Not long after Haruno stopped by, Kanemaru came over to him during lunch and asked him if he wanted to join him for a study session later. Eijun shook his head before he pretended to start reading a book. He just couldn't let them know.

The day continued on and afternoon practice finally arrived. He stood in the sidelines for a bit, staring out at the field. Everyone seemed so full of energy and usually, he would be just as excited as them. On most average days, he would step onto the field screaming with joy that class was finally over. In that moment, though, he felt the same wherever he went. The image of Miyuki and Furuya being together wouldn't go away. It was useless trying to distract his mind. The pain and agony remained the same no matter what he did.

Grabbing a mit, Eijun headed to an open net and started to throw against it. However, his pitches were missing intensity and power. Unlike before, everything he was throwing was weak and pathetic. Surprised with himself, Eijun looked at the ball in his hand and gripped it as hard as he could. He lowered his head enough so that his hair could cover up his watery eyes. It was really starting to affect him. He couldn't do anything properly. Everything, including his unbearable heartache, was starting to bring him down in more ways than one. Seidou had a practice game scheduled in a couple of days and he really wanted to pitch for it, but in the current condition he was in, it seemed close to impossible.

Even so, how was he even suppose to face Miyuki after everything he had seen. He been purposely avoiding him, but sooner or later he would have to meet up with him again. With shaking hands, Eijun looked up and turned to see bullpen. They were there. Miyuki and Furuya were practicing together, acting like nothing had happened between them the night before. They seemed so carefree and laid back. They seemed so happy as the playfully teased each other on. Nonetheless, they had no idea what he was currently going through. They had no damn clue that he had seen them together. They had unconsciously broken his heart and with the way things were standing, it seemed unfixable.

Eijun threw the ball in his hand toward the net, wiping his eyes shortly after. He didn't want to let anyone know what was going on with him, but he was the type of person whose emotions easily showed. He could never hide them and there was no exception this time either. Grabbing another ball, Eijun tried to focus, but the sound of Miyuki's loud laughter deviated his pitch in another direction. His heart cringed as he heard him saying Furuya's name, secretly wishing he could just block them away.

It wasn't long before Haruichi came toward him and like everyone else before, he asked him if he was feeling okay. Annoyed by the same constant question, Eijun wanted to scream that he wasn't. He wanted to yell that the guy he was in love with had his interest pinned on someone else. He wasn't good enough, but he didn't want to accept the idea that Furuya had taken away Miyuki from him. He wanted to throw his glove on the ground, make a fit and hope it would change something. He wanted to cry out the rest of the tears he had hid inside him. However, he didn't do any of that. Instead, he forced a smile on his face and told Haruichi that he was perfectly fine. He explained to him with a shaky voice that he just wasn't feeling very well which wasn't entirely a lie.

Haruichi didn't seemed too convinced, but it was enough to get him to leave. With a deep breath, Eijun returned to the net that stood before him. He continued to pitch against it as he felt the warm sun hitting his skin. Even though it was still spring, the atmosphere felt humid and sticky. Pretty soon, as his body temperature increased, he was starting to have a bit of trouble breathing. He was also sweating a lot harder than usual. Just as he had managed to get a good grip on the ball, Eijun heard loud footsteps coming from behind. They stopped and as their shadow hovered over him, Eijun's body stiffened when he heard his voice.

"Hey, I'm done practicing with Furuya." He said to him without a minor care in the world. Eijun, afraid to turn around, stayed in his spot and decided to stare at the dirt on the ground. The palms of hands became even sweatier as Miyuki got a bit closer. His legs were trembling with rage and sadness. "You seem pretty warmed up, so let's head on to the bullpen. You can take a break after that, I guess."

"Sorry." Eijun managed to reply as his voice went dry. He didn't bother to turn around because he knew what would happened if he did. He would probably break down in front of him and the last thing he wanted was his pity. He didn't want to hear Miyuki telling him that he was unable to correspond to his feelings because he was in love with someone else. He didn't want to hear those words when he had already seen more than enough. "I'm not feeling so well."

"What?" He quickly came over to him, trying to get a look of his face. Then, out of nowhere, he placed his hand on his forehead. Eijun bit his lips as his heart began to beat loudly within him. He only cared about him because he was a pitcher. He probably would have shown the same concern toward Kawakami and Tanba. He really wasn't any different. For some reason, as these thoughts circled his mind, Eijun began to feel a bit dizzy. He couldn't help but wonder if it was because of the blazing sun.

"Hey." Miyuki lifted his hand as his eyes widen a bit. Eijun wanted to tell him to leave him alone. He wanted to push away and tell him to go back with Furuya, but he didn't. By that point, he could barely keep himself up. "I think you have a fever. You should go to your room immediately. Here, I'll help you."

Miyuki quickly took off his catcher gear and placed his arm over his shoulder. The only thing Eijun could do was stare at him with a torn up heart. He heard Miyuki telling Takashima that he was sick and that he needed to get attention right away. Of course, little did he know that he was feeling that way because of him. Everything was his fault. He was the one to blame for everything. Then again, he shouldn't have followed him in the first place. He should have just minded his own business and saved himself from all the unbearable pain.

"Miyuki," Eijun whispered as he began to doze off. "I hate you."

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Diamond no Ace**

_Well, I'm back a lot quicker than I expected. To think that I was unsure about continuing this story, but now, I'm so glad I didn't. I can really relate to Eijun's pain and just like a lot of you, I want him to have a happy ending too. Also, I'll be completely honest with you, Furumiyu is probably my least favorite pairing out of the whole series. I've come to accept and acknowledge it a little, but not to much. That's probably the reason why I even started this story in the first place._

_Anyways, I would like to thank everyone that has take the time to read this. It means a lot to me. As right now, I have no idea how many chapters this story might have, but I hope you're willing to stick with me to the end. So, yeah, please excuse any grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations. Now, time to watch the episode! Yay!_

* * *

**Broken**

**Chapter 3**

Even though he wasn't necessarily cold, Eijun buried himself under his blankets. He had been brought to his room by Miyuki, who had carefully laid him in bed. He stayed there with him in complete silence until Takashima stopped by. She brought him some medicine and some food that he hadn't even bothered to touch. After that they left and told him to rest. However, his head was still throbbing with a minor pain and the room seemed to spinning in circles. He tried to get some sleep, but the same tormenting image would play inside his head. Then, it didn't help that he could hear everyone yelling and screaming outside as the played to their hearts content.

It was true that he loved the team he was in, but, in that moment, he regretted coming to Seidou and meeting Miyuki. He would have been better off with his old friends. He would have been their ace and even though their chances to go to the nationals were low, he still would have tried his best to get them to the top. He would preferred that then what he was currently going through. He was so torn and broken that he didn't even have the motivation to hold a baseball. He just wanted to hide under his bedsheets and forget, forget his unrequited love for Miyuki. He wished he could tear him right out of his mind and soul to start anew. Still, he doubted he would ever be able to rip off the feelings that were burning within his chest.

"Sawamura," A low familiar voice called out to him. Eijun didn't bother to turn around or say anything in response, though. He wasn't sure how long Chris had been there. He didn't hear him come in at all. Now that he knew he was there, Eijun could feel his strong presence. He peeked from under his bed sheets to find him standing rather close to his bed. Startled by his worried look, Eijun quickly cover his face with the blankets again. He didn't want him to see his pathetic tear streaked face. He didn't he want to explain that he was suffering because he had accidentally fallen in love with the wrong person. "You haven't eaten anything."

Eijun shook his head from underneath the bedsheets, hoping Chris was able to get his signal and leave. For starters, he wasn't really hungry and whatever Takashima had brought didn't smell appetizing in the least. Then, with the upset stomach that he had, Eijun felt he would puke if he dared to try anything.

"I'm sorry, Chris-senpai." Eijun whispered to him in a sniffle before he buried his head even lower. "I'm not...very hungry right now. I want to be alone...please."

There was a long silence and Eijun begged from the bottom of his heart for him to leave. He didn't think he would be able to maintain a conversation if Chris tried to talk to him. Then, he was afraid that he would notice that there was something else that was troubling him besides his illness. Even if did try to explain his feelings, Eijun didn't think Chris would be able to understand. He would probably only disappoint him. Even so, Chris didn't abandon him. Instead, he calmly placed his hand over his head. He ruffled his hair which caused his body to shiver to his touch.

"There's something wrong." He stated simply as he removed the thick blankets from his face. Eijun reluctantly looked up at him, but before he knew it Chris had already sat down next to him on the mattress. His face was serious and almost a bit frightening. Turning away, Eijun couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. He quickly wiped his eyes and sat up, assuming that Chris had yet to notice the misery he was truly feeling. Eijun forced a crooked smile on his face as he stretched out his hands to grab the bowl of food that Takashima had brought for him. However, just as he was about to grab it, Chris grabbed one of his wrists. "Your eyes are swollen red."

He hadn't expected this. He hadn't expected him to notice such a small detail on him. With a nervous laugh, swallowing in his tears, Eijun grazed his eyelids with his fingertips as he tried to come up with an excuse. His heart was already racing like crazy and if he wasn't careful, Chris would probably be able to read right through him.

"It's probably because I'm sick." Eijun replied, but he couldn't maintain his smile. He dropped his head again so that his hair could cover his once again teary eyes. Why? Why couldn't he just keep in his feelings for once? Why couldn't he just smile and pretend like nothing was going on? Gripping the blankets, Eijun could feel his hands shaking with anxiousness and distress. "Chris-senpai, I think it would be better if you left." His voice was lower than a whisper and he could barely even hear himself. "I don't...want you to get sick too."

"I won't." Chris lifted his head and forced him to look his way. Clearly, he wasn't playing around and contrary to what he wanted to believe, he wasn't buying his act. Biting his lip, Eijun could feel his heart increasing its pace as he stared into Chris' cold and concerned eyes. He had never seen that look on him before. Then, Chris let go of his chin to cross his hands, but his intense stern glare didn't leave him. "But, I will if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing." Eijun shook his head and decided to look down at his trembling hands. What was he suppose to do now? He couldn't just push him away and make him leave. He would only seem more suspicious. Then, whether he kept it to himself or not, he knew that nothing would change. As all these things went through his mind, Eijun began to feel an irritating throb in his head again. "It's nothing really."

"You were acting strange today." Chris began, changing his gaze to look at the ceiling. Eijun gasped silently to himself while desperately trying to push back his tears. He couldn't let him see him cry. He didn't want him to know that he been agonizing over something completely pointless and irrelevant. "It's true that you're sick, but your liveliness should be stronger. You were quiet and distant. You were practicing by yourself. You didn't come insisting to me or to Miyuki to catch your pitches. Your smile is not as wide as it usually is."

Without him even realizing it, his tears had emerged and no matter what he did, he couldn't get them to stop. His breathing became uncontrollable as he sobbed loudly and severely, letting everything out. Chris in turn just stared at him and waited for him to respond. However, Eijun was slowly being engulfed by his own sadness, paralyzing his ability to speak. Anyone could say that he was making a big deal out of it, but he truly did love Miyuki. He loved him so much and it pained him to no end to realize that he would never be able to occupy a special place in his heart. Furuya would always be his first and he would have no choice but to sit back and watch them from afar.

Raising and hugging his knees, Eijun hid his face as he continued to cry with the most undesirable heartache in the world. He had never been in love before and it was an experience that was completely new to him. At first, he thought it was simple admiration since he looked up to Miyuki as a reliable and great catcher. However, as he got to know him a bit better, the feeling kept getting stronger. Then, before he realized it, he wanted to be with him. He wanted his trust, he wanted his friendship, and he wanted his love. Even though he did annoy him sometimes, Eijun learned to accept his rather twisted personality as a part of him. He came to believe that Miyuki would be able to make him truly happy.

Even so, all his dreams and false illusions came to end that night. Miyuki didn't love him. He was with Furuya and no matter how many times he wanted shut that thought away, Eijun knew he couldn't escape from that reality. He couldn't force Miyuki to like him. He would either have to learn to accept it or find a way to throw away his affections.

As he continued to cry, Eijun suddenly heard Chris sigh. He lifted his head slightly to see that Chris had already stood up from the bed. He was about to leave, but for some reason, Eijun stopped him. He grabbed his sleeve which caused him to turn back around. He stood there silence as Eijun's hand reached to grab his. His tears continued to flow, but in response, Chris's warm hand gripped his tightly. He kneeled down in front of him before he gently pushed back his hair. Taking in his gesture, Eijun turned his way and leaned his head over his shoulders.

After that, Chris didn't say anything else and silently let him cry.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Diamond no Ace**

_I'm sorry this took forever to update and I'm afraid I won't be able to post anything for another while longer. I barely managed to squeeze this chapter in since I've been super busy lately. Anyways, I only have two weeks left before I finish my first year of college. You probably won't see me around until then, but if I do manage to post something then that means I'm probably procrastinating. _

_So, I would like to thank everyone for their patience and wonderful support. It really means a lot to me. Anyways, please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations! Also, I wanted to make this story in Eijun's point of view only, but I just couldn't help myself. _

* * *

**Broken**

**Chapter 4**

For some reason, after their first game together, he had gotten the mentality to take care of him. He would discreetly watch over him as he went about through the day and a small smile would form on his face everytime he saw him. Even though he got worked up over the smallest of things, Eijun was an incredibly happy person and sometimes it seemed like nothing could get him down. He was always full of energy since he was always running around asking people to practice with him. Still, despite his overexcited personality, he came to like and acknowledge him. After all, he had changed his mindset and had woken up his love for baseball after he had considered it dead. He was grateful to him. He admired his endurance. He owed him so much and that was probably the reason why he couldn't stand to see him cry.

He was suppose to be working, but his mind was preoccupied with more than a couple of things. Under the lamp's dim light, Chris tried to finish analyzing the data he had gathered on the second string players. He tried to focus and wrap up the remaining information, but he would turn back to look at the sleeping Eijun whenever he could.

After crying his heart out, he had restlessly fallen asleep on top of him and with some embarrassment, he ended up laying him in bed. His breathing calmed down immediately, but his fever kept threatening to come back. Then, almost like if she knew, Takashima had told Kuramochi and Masuko to sleep in another room for the time being. She didn't want anyone else getting sick, so she thought of letting Eijun have the room to himself until he got better. He, on the other hand, was told to come check on him every now, but he had no intention of leaving. He had decided on his accord to accompany him through the night.

Unable to think straight, Chris dropped his pen and leaned back on the chair. He looked up at the ceiling as the image of a crying and desperate Eijun played inside his mind again. Although he had seen Eijun cry before, Chris had never seen someone let out so much pain. In that sole moment, Eijun let out all his repressed tears that were filled with an immense sorrow. He didn't know why he had cried in such a way, but regardless of the reason, he just couldn't stand it. Seeing him that way tore him apart and the simple thought of it burned in his chest. Then, it frustrated him to think there was nothing he could really say or do to make him feel better. He could only wonder silently what was wrong and lend him a shoulder to cry on. He hoped he would offer him in explanation sooner or later. If he didn't, then there was a chance that the thought of it would never leave him alone.

With a long hopeless sigh, Chris scooted his chair closer toward Eijun and sat down right in front of him. He stared at him silently before he calmly placed a hand over his forehead. He was surprised to realize that his fever was starting to come back. Even though he was sweating quite a bit, his body was shivering and asking for warmth. After falling asleep, Chris thought he would get better, but it seemed that he was only getting worse. Concerned, he grabbed the bowl of water he had brought in earlier and gently soaked a piece of cloth in it. Squeezing it, Chris placed the wet piece of cloth over Eijun's forehead wishing it stop his fever from returning.

He was told to come check on him every now and then, but how was he suppose to leave him alone? Whether he liked it or not, he cared about him in ways he least expected. He wanted to make sure personally that he would be alright. He wanted to be by his side and show him that he wasn't alone. It didn't matter what he was going through. Chris was determined to always be there for him and to not abandon him. In the same way, Eijun never abandoned him and withstood his unbearable temperament. Even though he still had trouble understanding his own feelings, he couldn't deny that Eijun was special to him because of that. After all, how could he think any less of the boy that had fallen on his knees before him to ask for his forgiveness.

A small brief smile formed on Chris' face as he thought of all this, but it was quickly wiped away when Eijun began to stir in his sleep. He began to groan and mumble some incomprehensible words that he couldn't make out. Taking off the wet piece of cloth, Chris dipped it in the water again before he grabbed Eijun's hand. Unfortunately, much to his displeasure, his fever was starting reemerge. The medicine that Takashima had given him earlier was finally starting wear off and it was slowly losing it's affect. With a long sigh, Chris didn't know what else to do. Since it was already late into the night, his options were quite limited, but if things got worse, he was willing to seek out help. Ruffling his hair, Chris tried to quiet Eijun back to sleep.

"Miyuki..." The sound of that name caught Chris completely off guard as he surprisingly lifted his hand. His eyebrow unconsciously twitched as body stiffened with a feeling that was probably stronger than anger. Eijun's mumbling turned into silent cries and along with a tight uncomfortable ache, Chris watched him as Eijun reached to grab his hand tightly. Then, before he knew it, Eijun's eyes had slightly opened and he was looking around the room with a lost gaze. After a while, his eyes met his and he stared at him for the longest time. His crying ceased and letting go of his hand, he reached up to place it over his cheek. Not saying a single word, Chris sat still as he reacted in distant ways to Eijun's soft touch. However, he was thrown aback when a kind smile appeared across the boy's face "Miyuki…?"

Why? Why was he calling out Miyuki's name when he was the one there for him? Why did he feel so irritated about it? Pushing his hand away, Chris uncomfortably adjusted himself in the chair. After a short while, Eijun closed his eyes again, but he just couldn't keep still. The piece of cloth he had placed over his head had already fallen on the floor. Pulling the blankets over his shivering body, Eijun cuddled against them restlessly.

Chris tried to calm him down, but nothing seemed to soothe his uneasiness. Instead, half asleep, Eijun kept calling out Miyuki's name. Over and over again he would hear the faint whispers echoing throughout the room. However, for some odd reason, he would get an unbearable throb within him everytime he heard Miyuki's name instead of his own. It was already clear that he wasn't the one Eijun wanted. Chris didn't want to give it too much meaning since he knew that Eijun was delusional because of his fever. Nonetheless, that didn't exactly explain why he wanted Miyuki. There were lots of people he could be asking for and yet, he cried out for the catcher he spent most time with. Curling his hands into fists, Chris tried to understand why that upset him so much.

As annoyed as he was, Chris still didn't leave. Instead, he kept sitting there next him, watching Eijun as he fought against his illness. He wanted to wake up from his sleep, but against all odds, he decided not to. There were so many things that he wanted to ask him. There were a million things that he wanted an explanation for. Still, he knew he would never get himself to say anything. He would probably keep his confusion and frustration buried inside him. Even so, the more he thought about it, the less he understood and the more worried he became. Placing his hand over his chest, Chris gripped his shirt tightly as he tried to comprehend the sudden resentment he was feeling.

"Miyuki…"


End file.
